


Dirty Deeds

by CandyCanine



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dirty Dreams, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCanine/pseuds/CandyCanine
Summary: Boone has a bad dream. No, not that kind of bad.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	Dirty Deeds

_He’d always admired her ass. Her rear view, when he happened to be walking behind her, had always made him wonder what her boobs were like. What she’d look like with her braid undone and that red, glorious mane spilling over white skin never touched by sunlight._

_Well._

_Now he knew. He licked his lips and watched her, the sunlight playing over her gentle curves, the shadows in small hollows and crevices where he longed to touch her himself. She smiled, smiled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking._

_“Come on Craig.” Her voice was a soft and gentle, husky purr and she slowly spread her legs, then slowly moved her finger down, and further down, past her navel, through her curls that were as red as her hair – he had always wondered about that, too – and then further until she found her goal and her head dropped back. “God dammit Craig. Do I have to do everything myself here?”_

_His dick was throbbing, and he found himself conveniently naked as well, so all he had to do was lean forward. She smelled so enticing, of woman, of arousal, of whiskey. He let his lips graze the curve of her chin, the hollow below her throat, past the pendant that was the only thing she presently wore, and teased her nipples with his tongue and fingers. They were hardening under his touch and her soft panting became more urgent._

_He moved lower, kissed a small scar that looked like an old bullet wound, past the navel that he placed a kiss into, making her giggle. Past the soft, reddish curls. He shoved her hand away and tasted her._   
_“Oh god, Craig…” Her hands moved up his back, her nails dug into his scalp while she emitted a lot of urgent noises. “Oh yes, that’s the spot, handsome.”_

_She tasted sweet, salty, and she smelled of whiskey. Her voice was low and hoarse, and when she came, he could feel her tense and release in the rhythm his lips and tongue were setting, growing even hotter and moister around his hungry mouth._

_He leaned back and looked down at her, and she smiled up at him, a dreamy, lazy smile of deep satisfaction. He met with no resistance when he took her hips and lifted her ass, plunging his hard and aching dick into her with a deep grunt of satisfaction of his own._

_He watched his dick pump in and out of her, listened to his own grunting and to her moans and screams until his world vanished into a haze and he lost it, spilling himself into her with deep, bone-grinding thrusts._   
_“Craig…” she pressed her head into the pillow. “Craig!”_

“Craig!”

Someone grabbed his shoulder and shook him, and Boone shot upright with a grunt. Cassidy was sitting beside him and gave him a concerned look. “Sorry mate, but you were having a nightmare. You were moaning like a drowning molerat.”

“Huh.” Boone shook his head like a wet dog and shrugged. “Thanks.”

“What have you been dreaming of?” Cass sounded honestly concerned. She had probably noticed his sweaty face.

Boone let himself drop back and rolled himself tightly into his blanket. “You don’t wanna know.”


End file.
